Izanagi
Izanagi is the ultimate technique of anything goes, and subsequently it is what gives happosai his power. it has the power to turn any thought made with sufficient concentration into reality. Anything user can imagine comes true with a minimum of effort. this is why happosai is so powerful. the flip side of this huge advantage is that user can become overconfident and underestimate their opponent, this technique still doesn't make up for experience that allows one to understand and out think one's foe. description. The primary methods of ki manipulation are classified as ascendence and evanescence or rising positive and diving negative. Ascendant methods tend to be subtle and lend durability to natural objects while stabilizing ambient energy. Ascendant methods also pull on the planar fabric of our realm. From ascendance (positive) come the secondary methods of Conjuration Illusion Abjuration And enchantments Evanescent methods tend to be energetic and enhance the effects of prime material energies such as sound and light, but destabilize ambient energy. Evanescent methods push against the planar fabric of our realm. From evanescence (negative) come the secondary methods of Summoning Transmutation Ignition And projection The eight known methods of mystic energy manipulation Abjuration: the best defense is a good defense. There are actually two things a warrior can do to prevent harmful forces from coming into an area she wants to protect: reflect or refract those harmful forces. The techniques that manipulate energy into thick barriers of opposing kinetic energies or transform it into baffling shockwaves designed to flex the path of approaching threats are called abjuration. This could be happosai's finger block and the Happo Throwor Hinako's techniques Practical applications the battle aura is a concentration of users chi power that fortifies the body as well as amplifies it. With further concentration users can reflect the force of any attck applied against them. this in no means makes user invincible, they can still be overcome with a strong enough force, but this technique also means that they would take the full force. the battle aura can also be used to absorb the energy of an attack that would normally be to strong for them to withstand thereby nullifying its effect. the third technique is manipulating ki at the users will to repulse matter away. Depending on the amount of force user puts in it, it can easily shatter wood, bones, stone, metal, or even some of the most powerful defenses. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass; Conjuration: out of thin air Phantasmal force is a phenomenon that allows ki to push and pull on prime material objects. Phantasmal force can be weaved from any form of energy, but sculpting a facsimile of an object or creature requires ki to stabilize it permanently. Once the object is fully formed the phantasmal force sculpture behaves precisely as its artist envisioned it to behave until the energy supporting the sculpture is somehow disrupted. The energy needed for sustaining a conjured, permanent object, such as chains from a sleeve or a bomd, can come from a fragment of anyone’s ki, but a responsible user refrains from using ki that is not attuned and usually cuts away a small bit of his own spirit for use in such spells. For the most part, each conjured object creature or creation has a tiny bit of the caster’s soul invested into that artwork. The spirit is never permanently damaged from conjuring, but there must be some recovery time between such projects. Simple conjuration take no more energy then the energy you unknowingly cast off while breathing. However users have to be especially cautious when using advanced level spells for they can cast off dangerous amounts of energy if user is overindulgent. this could be hidden weaponry as well as the Happo-Fire Burst and akane's hammer practical aplications Phantasmal Force Fields: Through concentration, user is able to project a field of phantasmal force which they can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc capable of shielding user or anyone they wish from attack. The complexity of the shape is limited by users ability to imagine (mentally visualize) a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: The size of a given phantasmal force barrier is also limited by their ability to imagine. Enchantments: persistent auric manipulation or creation Enchantments share the strengths and limitations of conjured phantasmal items and creatures in that they are not necessarily anchored on a prime material object or person but can exist in the world as their own phenomena. And just as with a conjured creation, an enchantment must be paid for by a small bit of the user’s energy. But where conjured items manipulate phantasmal forces to affect the world, an enchantment exists to sustain a technique or effect within its sphere of influence for an extended period of time. The strength of the effect and duration of the enchantment are determined by several factors, including the skill of the enchanter, how much or how little of his energy he donates to the enchantment, and the complexity of the effect to be sustained. A transmutation is an enchantment that is permanently attached to a physical object or living creature and so must be constructed a bit differently. The difference is great enough that transmutations are considered a discipline apart from enchantments. this is the moxibustion and the verious pressure point techniques. as well as the various hiryuu shoten ha techniques, kach tenshin amiguriken, bakusai tenketsu training after effects. Ignitions: explosions and rockets Quite possibly the easiest to learn of all forms is the ignition form. Energy compressed or expanded quickly can make it unstable. Volatile. An agitated ki flash or spark from an unnatural phenomenon will detonate unsettled energy very easily. But there is a short window of opportunity to create such a reaction. Energy tends to return to stability and does so fairly quickly. The key to ignition is control of the energy a user quickly makes available for the type of explosive force he has in store for his target. ki blast Illusions: images, smells and sounds. Illusionary craft is no trick of light or sound. No photons, kinetic forces, sound waves or conjured particles for olfactory detection are employed. The best illusions speak to to eyes of the soul. Understanding this form is a matter of understanding the difference between what the eyes see and what the spirit perceives. Vision is only part of what we look at when we see objects and entities. Our spirits perceive through our eyes the ambient energy called ki. And though only a trained user can see into the ethereal and distinguish it from the prime material, all creatures subconsciously view the ethereal together with the prime material and interpret what we perceive as reality. This form speaks to the part of the souls that perceives the ethereal. This part easily overrides the crude information our ocular, olfactory, tactition, gustation''' '''and auditory systems give us and makes those techniques difficult to disbelieve. this is happosai's Extra-Dimensional Warp and from your fanfic the sister's nightmare technique. practicle applications nightmare since reality is only what we perceive of it she can alter her opponents perception of reality so they won't know fiction from reality. she can create control the world around her It's like she traps you within a realm made with the rules she created and governs. it has perfect offensive and defensive applications allowing her to disable your whole logic of being able to withstand an attack or being strong enough to hurt her. user can stimulate the part of the brain that controls motor functions. with this user can make themself or anyone they want stronger, faster and more durable; up to the point where they can achieve superhuman feats by unlocking their hidden physical potential. Projections: lasers, rays, prisms, focusing Creating rays, beams and blast of energy is perhaps one of the fastest ways a user can bring his power to bear for protection. All tha a user needs to do to create a blast of harmful energy is to push energy outward while haveing a fragment of their ki specifically prepared for focusing. once again ki blast. Summoning: planar bindings and shared rapports Summoning is perhaps one of the most advanced methods of energy manipulation. The margin for error is incredibly high, so this form is never taught to novice. Summoning involves sharing a mental rapport with the user, a summon subject entity, and the planar fabrics which are shared between. A mage existing in the earth realm who has an other-realm Pegasus as a summon subject must have a rapport with that Pegasus, the planar fabric of earth and the planar fabric of that realm in order to summon that Pegasus. The actual process involves matching the harmonic frequency of the summon subjects spirit and the summon subjects realm into the planar fabric close by. Planar frequency resonation opens the closest path from one realm to another or between two places within the same realm. The user must be attuned to the locations and the subjects to allow such paths to be opened, however. The key to successful subject-summoning or gate-summoning from one place to another is attunement. When a user is attuned to her summon subject and/or summon location, that mage can call or approach that subject or location relatively easily. Yes, random frequencies can be pushed into nearby planar fabric and hasty, badly tuned gates can be opened. But users who carelessly summon or gate aren’t the ones with long life expectancies. Summoning and gate summoning are not the only way to open dimensional gates, but they are very much the safest way known. this could also be the happo fire burst and hidden weaponry Transmutation: an altered state. Ki exists not only as the skin of the soul, but as the skin of the prime material body which host the spirit. There are many strange and unexplained phenomena in the universe and throughout the planes that sometimes have strange and debilitating effects on physical bodies and objects. Ki is the supernatural protection our spirits have over these unknown forces. Ki uses phantasmal force to stabilize our bodies from supernatural disturbances and to impose a mystical template on our physical forms of what we should be. Transmutation adjusts and rewrites those mystic parameters and expends ki to cause that spirit skin to impose different properties on the prime material form it surrounds. The ki is used to support whatever phantasmal force enhancements are made to the prime material form. So long as the ki remains, the new form and all of its rewritten properties override the old prime material form and its properties. The greater the change between the original prime material structure and the new transmuted structure, the greater the amount of energy used to sustain the new structure every day. However all transmuted objects, creatures or beings suffer from the ease certain spells and elements have in disrupting the flow of energy. Expert transmutation spellcraft allows for some, if not all of these inherent weaknesses to be modified to better suit the use of the designated transmuted form. An inanimate object can only be initially transmuted with ki but that energy can be pulled away, much like a string attached to a coin which is inserted into an old vending machine. But any item changed in such away reverts back to its original state in as little as one hour. this is genma's, soun's, and happosai's battle aura techniques. practicle applications think of shows like getbackers or dragonball z and how the charecters bodies subtully shift so that the are able to handle it's full power. i.e ginji and raitai, ban and snakebite and the super sayain. techniques combination Conjuration, Abjuration and Illusions the user removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree, this allows the user to control their own state of existence. The actual effects of this technique vary from user to user, dependent on their level of dominance over it, but all seem to involve the ability to deem negative events an illusion and positive events a reality, in regard to themselves. by having creating a matter energy flux user can draw in phantasmal mass restoring cells thus turning injuries and if user is skilled enough even death inflicted upon them into mere illusions. this technique is extremely draining and the more extensive the injury the greater the drain on user. Sequence Distortion using illusion user can disrupt the sequence flow of the reality around them so that they can alter time and space. this can be used for revival or even getting kasumi out of the hado conjuration this technique makes use of Conjuration phantasmal force to create massive defensive and offensive benefits to understand this technique you have to understand that space isn't just an on/off state. By this I mean space isn't simply occupied by mass or not occupied by mass. The universe isn't digital, its oh, so very analog. The problem is because we happen to be composed of mass, its difficult to understand different non-mass elements of the universe, let alone observe them through are natural photon bounced sensors. Two dimensional blue people on a flat sheet of paper would only be able to see and interact with blue lines. And yet, that world is a wall painting in 3d space, filled with color. Yes there are other colors besides blue. Yes there is non mass stuff filling space. this non mass is ki. phantasmal force is merely a complex concentration of that ki turning it into semi solid matter, yet well it is solid it is still connented to the ki around it so while it still technically still has no mass it has volume. this technique works in the same conjuration but on a greater scale Mentally, it involves a complete absence of emotion or peace of mind, and physically it requires tapping into the phantam force and fusing it with Energy circulatory system. When these forces collide, becuase of it's complexity the user can only guide the energies direction, rather than control it. defensive while user cant really manipulate this energy it causes their own to be extremely dense and concentrated creating a physical force/pressure when when released allowing it to disrupte energy attacks from it can even be used as enemies. it can even be used as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. offensive utilizes phantasmal force allowing one to wield tons of mass. user can collect and effect phantom mass and since and since their is no actual mass it has no effect on inertia and acceleration, allowing user to project impacts of several tons while having no effect on their speed, mobility, and agility. Category:Technique Category:Technique